The Hunt
by Xevaral
Summary: D has a new assignment, but will he be able to succeed? Will D fall in love with the one thing he hates? * Chapter 4 Added! *
1. The Pale Rider

DISCLAIMER: I don't think so! You're not going to sue me! Me don't have something called MONEY!  
  
FEEDBACK: Live for it!  
  
A/N: I was reading some VHD FF's and suddenly this idea came to me. I didn't see any other fics out there that had this so I finally decided to post it. Hope everyone enjoys!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The Hunt ~  
  
Chapter 1 - The Pale Rider  
  
The heat . . . the wretched heat burning through my skin. My nostrils flaring as I breathe in the essence of summer. Once green grass, now brown, banging against my legs. It grows long; looking as though it hasn't been cut in years. The howling of the wind pierces my ears with its sharp noise.  
  
I reach my destination. Another town filled with the horror of a creature . . . a creature of the night. It haunts them, plays with them, and then discards them like damaged dolls. Creatures such as this are the true evil of this earth. Yet, I realize that I am half of one. Their blood courses through my veins and flows into my human heart. This is why I hate myself, cursed for all eternity. I am the one that vampires are afraid of, and disgusted by humans. I am the vampire hunter called D.  
  
  
  
"You're late." An old man looks out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn't want to see the dunpeal, just glances at him. He's too afraid to look at his nightly features, too afraid to admit what he is doing. "The creature is about thirty miles away from here. Probably asleep right now, getting ready to feed on us innocents." The man gave a disgusted look; "I'm only hiring you because you're the best."  
  
"I understand." D stood there silent, letting the older man continue.  
  
"I hope you are able to start tonight. She'll show herself shortly after sunset."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, she." The man turned around and saw a clear view of D for the first time. His face was as a pale as the moon, he was tall and slender, but showed great strength. He looked like the creatures, he was beautiful. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
D looked the man in the eyes to give him his sincerity. "No, not at all." He turned around to start walking away, "If you'll excuse me, I must receive some rest."  
  
"You'll need it. She's very old. Villagers say she's lived for over a thousand years."  
  
D showed the old man his appreciation for the information, and then left.  
  
  
  
The sun reached its doom, while the moon shined down over the small town. All the villagers locked themselves in, as they knew their nightmare would soon come. D stepped out in the middle of the dusty road. A few villagers lit lanterns so he could see better, though he can see more clearly at night than during the day.  
  
"Well . . . the townsmen are more ignorant than what I thought." No one was to be seen, not with the naked eye. Only a voice was heard. A female voice that sounded angelic, like it was singing to each word spoken.  
  
"Come out vampire." D looked around to see if he could find her.  
  
The vampire showed herself. Golden locks of hair flowed down from her head lying gracefully over her pale shoulders. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black. The way she moved through the air was intoxicating. She was the most beautiful creature D has ever laid eyes on.  
  
She looked at D, astonished by his appearance. "You're a dunpeal?"  
  
"Yes," D replied.  
  
She continued to look at him, soaking in his beauty for she never imagined a dunpeal to look like him. "You are the one they hired to kill me, are you not?"  
  
"I am," he replied once more.  
  
Disappointed by his answer the female vampire let out a sigh. "I should introduce myself before I kill you, instead. I am Countess Ambrit Filenna. And you are?"  
  
"D."  
  
"D?" She laughed, "Just D?"  
  
"Yes." D listened to her laugh, trying to memorize it. It was an extraordinary laugh, sounded like a soprano choir.  
  
"Then I believe we should begin our feud." Ambrit rushed to D with tremendous force. Too fast of movement for a human to detect. She slashed her fingernails at him, trying to scratch him to see if he actually bled.  
  
D drew out his sword, slinging it at her to protect himself from her deadly scratch. She fought well, which wasn't a surprise considering her age. He grabbed her by the arm, while she tried to attack him from behind. Unable to leave his grip, Ambrit lashed her leg causing him to fall down, but to her surprise causing her to go along with him. With his sword still in his hand, D moved on top of her and brought it to her neck.  
  
"Go ahead, then! Kill me!" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Unleash me from this hell!"  
  
D drew his head back as he heard her speak such words. He tried sinking his sword into her throat, but something held him back. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill her?  
  
"Kill her! Now is the best time!" The spirit yelled in D's mind.  
  
D withdrew his sword and rose from Ambrit's shapely form. She looked up at him in shock and planted her feet back down on the ground. "Why . . . why I don't understand?"  
  
"Leave." D started walking away. Ambrit watched as the silent dunpeal left her in the middle of the road, unharmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Hopefully the next one will be posted soon. 


	2. Palace of the Dark

DISCLAIMER: No no no . . . you're not going to do it! You sue me NOT!  
  
FEEDBACK: Oh please! I love to read what people think, rather if it's good or bad.  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking about making this fic into D's POV, but I decided not to. Not because it's too hard, but because I also wanted to bring out other people's thoughts on D. But, this chapter is more of D's POV.  
  
I realize that a lot of people like to see D paired up with another guy. Though I don't mind reading yaoi fics, some of them are quite good; I just wanted to see D with a girl, and with something that he hates. Ne-who . . . enough of my babbling, let the story continue!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The Hunt ~  
  
Chapter 2 - Palace of the Dark  
  
The heat of the night is wearing down, finally. I can now feel a cool breeze lift my hair. The darkness has always been a comfort for me. It is a comfort that comes to me because of my blood . . . because of what I am. It is what keeps me alive for all eternity. I wish to die . . . not live. I cannot . . . with the knowledge of what is out there, I cannot die.  
  
***  
  
There it is. The horrid place where that creature sleeps. That beautiful creature, which has a voice of an angel and eyes of a monster. I could see into those dark eyes. They showed suffering, but from what? Is that why I could not kill her?  
  
It doesn't matter now! I will kill her . . .  
  
The castle is dark. Black, stoned walls showed chipping from being through ages of weather. The bridge was old, as well, with dark cobblestones placed across. The chains that arched over it began to rust due to rain. Eyes glowed from the entrance. Wolves or other vampiric creatures, protecting their goddess.  
  
As I approached, their figures became clear. Yes, they were wolves, snarling and bearing their sharp teeth at me. Though they could not do anything, the door opened from within the castle. Looking through the lit entrance, I could see no one.  
  
"What do you want?" The same angelic voice that spoke to me earlier called out. From where, though?  
  
"You wanted to die. You wanted me to unleash you from this hell. Why?" I continued to search for her. I wanted to see her. No . . . I needed to see her.  
  
"Yes, I did say those things. And yes, I meant what I said." She walked down the long, spiral stairs heading toward me. A black gown hung from her pale body, allowing view of her slender legs and upper chest. Slowly, she began to speak again, "I have never known a dunpeal to be near breathtaking as you are."  
  
She lifted her hands, trying to place them on my cheeks. I could not let her touch me. I knew what she was doing, so I backed away. "I've never known a creature as yourself to long for death."  
  
I could see the sadness in her eyes, and felt something in my gut. What was it? I've never felt it before. She turned around, no longer letting me see those black eyes that showed such emotion. "Will you not kill me? Do you only kill my kind that wish to live?"  
  
Taken back by her words, I let out a gasp. My right hand clutched my sword, ready to cut through her. She wishes for this . . . she wishes to die. I should grant it to her.  
  
Her eyes drifted to mine, tears forming. "Please . . . please."  
  
Why does she want to die? Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to post the next chapter up soon, because I do realize that this is rather short. I'll try posting at least two more chapters before I go on vacation, so there might be a multiple update of chapters. 


	3. The Confession

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, I only write this stuff for entertainment!  
  
FEEDBACK: Feedback to a writer is like water to a plant. So feed the writers!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know it has been quite sometime since I last updated this fic. My excuse is AP English sucks! I only have 4 classes to go to during the day, yet my AP English class seems to be equivalent of 4 classes, especially when it comes to homework!  
  
Dark Mousy, yes D does seem a bit OOC. Why? Because, he never has anyone and Ambrit brings some kind of new feeling to him that he can't quite fathom yet.  
  
Emiri-chan, thank you so much for the great compliments. But, I'm a bit confused as to what does "Onegai" mean? Hehehe . . . forgive me for my ignorance!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The Hunt ~  
  
Chapter 3 - The Confession  
  
  
  
I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I brought the blade of my sword closer to that beautiful, pale neck. Eagerness filled her eyes, an abnormal thing for vampires that are about to approach their death. Why is she so different? What is it that makes her feel like she needs her immortal life to end?  
  
As I ponder over these questions in my mind, I realize that I can't bring myself in doing it. The fact that she longs to die makes it harder for me. Never before have I approached a vampire such as she, one that wishes to be something else. "Why?"  
  
Her eyes, once closed, opened to my question. There was clearly some confusion in them with a trace of anger as well. "Please, just do it."  
  
Those eyes . . . those deep, black holes . . . why do they haunt me so? They bring some kind of new feeling to me, a feeling that is indescribable. Why does she make me feel like this when I look at her? The answer to her previous question becomes obvious to me, now. I can barely speak out the words, for I am not used to saying them. "I . . . I . . . can't."  
  
Once I managed to unleash the words, her eyes widened with furry. Clearly my statement upset her. Though, the fact didn't seem to bother me. Not killing her sent a sort of refreshment to my mind, and body. The pounding against my chest broke my thoughts. I looked down to see her, Ambrit, hitting me with uncontrollable strength. "Yes, you can!"  
  
There was nothing I could do except grab her wrists. I felt ashamed when I forced her up against the black, stoned wall. The blood tears that formed under her eyes sent a chill down my spine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . . that was wrong of me." I let her go, leaving me to see that she had now drifted into a state of confusion. I couldn't blame her; this was all new to me. "Why is it that you don't want to live?"  
  
"I do not want this so-called life." Her words sent me aback. Never have I heard a vampire, or human speak of such a thing. "You don't understand what it is like for me." Hurt shown as she spoke, making the situation more uncomfortable.  
  
"Tell me . . ." I could feel myself, my body, motioning closer to her as I urged her to continue. "Tell me what it is like."  
  
She turned from me, not wanting me to see her. At first, when she began to speak I thought she was lying, but the emotions that carried in her voice told me otherwise. "You don't know what it is like to wake up each night to a cold, damp castle. No one there with you, to comfort you or love you." Her words, her emotions, were new to me. Though I have gone over the same thoughts in my mind over and over again, it was different coming from someone else.  
  
"Don't think that you are the only immortal to feel this way." The words escaped my mouth, all of a sudden I found myself confiding into her as she was doing with me. It is her, I realize now, it is her that is conjuring up these unearthly feelings. Then, when she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes filled with tears, I knew then what I must do . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon. I can't promise that, though! And yes, I am trying to rush to the ending; I have not only homework consuming most of my time but other fics to write as well . . . hehehe. 


	4. The Decision

~ The Hunt ~  
  
Chapter 4 - The Decision  
  
  
  
  
  
In less than a heartbeat I unsheathed my sword and drove it into her heart. Although I tried not to, I felt myself looking back at her. I didn't want to see what I had done; I didn't want to see her form lying there lifeless. It was too much for me.  
  
Slowly, I gathered my strength and turned away. The front door of the castle was making its way in to view. It seemed like a century had passed by the time I reached the door. I wanted to leave this place and rid the beauty from my mind forever. Another part of me wanted to stay here, embrace the feel of the castle, her aroma. I knew that it wasn't an option.  
  
I rode back into the small village; the old man was sitting outside. He knew I completed the job. "I suppose you want your money now."  
  
"No. Do not pay me."  
  
"What? Why not?" He looked into my eyes than quickly turned away. He knew why I didn't want the money; he could see it in my expression. "Leave this town. The villagers are plotting to kill you, even though you have saved all of us."  
  
"I only saved you from an angel." With that said I quickly rode off. This place was beginning to sicken me, not exactly knowing why.  
  
The darkness wrapped around me. Everything was quiet. I couldn't pick up any noises, not even with my vampiric hearing. It was too quiet. I realized that death was near. The smell of it rushed through me, causing me to stop and look around. Nothing was there, that I could see.  
  
Then it hit me . . . the sound of a soprano choir echoed throughout the forest. My heart was pounding against my chest as I listened to that beautiful angelic laugh once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, this is pretty short I know. But hey, at least it's an update!  
  
Lady Ravenshadow - I didn't want Ambrit to express more feelings about her longing for death, mainly because she didn't exactly want to die. . . Oops, I have spoken too much!  
  
Emiri-chan - LOL! You literally crack me up! * BAM * another cliffhanger just for you! Oh yeah, if you don't mind, could give me those links to those authors you mentioned. I'm always in the mood for a good romance.  
  
R-Krulle - I'm glad you like this story, here is some more for you to enjoy.  
  
Sylvyr Elf - LOL! Please be my guest, I don't mind playing with some pet vampires. 


End file.
